Naruto Cast Commercials
by NejiChic
Summary: The naruto cast tries out for different commercials and they do not all go as they were hoping. What happens when the most unlikely get the cut? r & r
1. Kakashi and Gai's failure

_The Naruto cast tries out for different commercials, but who will succeed in which commercial???_

Kakashi Hatake and Mite Gai try out for a _certain _commercial, but are very unaware of what a car is or what it looks like…

"Well, Kakashi, you know how much I hate teaming up with my rival, but seeming we get a lot of Ryo for this, then it should not be that bad, even if it means I have to be in the same 'car' as you. Do you even know how to work a 'car'?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"I am terribly sorry, Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, flipping through the pages of Make-out Paradise.

Gai twitched, and then got into the passenger side of the car. "OK, Kakashi, ready?"

"Do you always have to say my name in order to talk to me? Cannot you just say nothing at all, or 'hey you', or… something to that extent?" Kakashi asked with a sigh, and then hopped into the driver's side of the vehicle. Gai ran over to a tree to wait for the commercial to start.

The Director, Suicha, came out from the trees, and got the cameramen ready for position.

"OK, five, four, three, two, one… and… begin!" Suicha ordered.

"Awe, man. Something is completely wrong with my car! It will not start!" Kakashi said.

"Cut!" Suicha yelled out, and then walked over to Kakashi and slapped her head.

"Well, we come from the village hidden in the leave, _not _the village hidden in action. _So, _what do you suggest we do in order to start this damn thing?" Kakashi demanded.

"Well, gee, I do not know! Whatever shall we do?" Suicha asked sarcastically, and then put the keys into the car and turned it.

"Oh," Kakashi laughed. "I knew that was what I had to do!"

"Oh? Did you now? Aye… five, four, three, two, one… action!" Suicha said.

Gai walked over in a dorky fashion, and then said, "Hey, Kakashi! Nice ride you got there."

"Thanks, Gai. Ready for the party? Do not want to be late now, do we?" Kakashi said.

"Never in my life!" Gai said with an Elvis voice, and then hopped in.

5 seconds later

Kakashi and Gai were happily down the road (this is still the commercial and so is what is about to happen).

"Kakashi, wait, there is a—" Gai tried to warn, but then Kakashi crashed into a tree, causing an airbag to go into their faces.

That is when Kurenai and Anko came by in a much nicer car, and then Kurenai shouted out, "Hey, boys! Did you two crash? Did you get a terrible ride? Well, we did not! Why? Because we got our car through Geico… save 20 or more on car insurance!" With those words, her and Anko were laughing and driving off.

"And… cut!" Suicha ordered. "Nicely done! Sadly, you _guys _did not give off as much glee as we wanted, but Kurenai and Anko, you two made the cut!" Suicha said with a smile.

"Glee you say? How are we supposed to show so much _glee _when we get hit with an airbag because of the stupid tree?" Kakashi asked.

"Who knows, besides, Kurenai said the slogan so much nicely, but I do not really know if that was right or not, but you two just did not have what it took to be an actor. Sorry!" Suicha said with a smile and then walked off.

"So I guess it is back to training rookies!" Gai said, full of energy.

"You do not even care! How stupid are you? She just said the meanest things! _And to think our students have to go through this next for their commercials! _It is so absurd!" Kakashi said.

"Here, have a nice chocolate bar, Kakashi!" Gai said, giving him some Hersheys.

"ENOUGH WITH THE KAKASHI!" Kakashi yelled, and then threw the bar and stormed out of the studio.

"That's not the youth spirit, Ka- you! OK, anyways, congrats Kurenai, you deserved it!" Gai sobbed, and then ran out. Kurenai and Anko just screamed due to joy, and then walked off and into their new seats.

_End of part one, to be continued... next time is Neji and Lee against each other for a different commercial, hope you liked it _


	2. Neji and Lee's competition

Suicha greeted the two new ninja who were going to be in their _own _commercial.

"Ok, the rules are simple you two! You guys are going to advertise for something of yours that you want to be sold, and say it like you are confident, with persuasion, something that will make people say, 'wow, I so want to go out and buy that'."

"Our… _own _commercial?" Neji asked, his eyes began to squint.

"Yes, Neji, your _own _commercial." Suicha replied as if he were stupid.

"Yes! Just watch me, Gai sensei! I will show you the power of youth like you have never seen it before! I will become not only a worthy ninja, but also a worthy commercial speaker! I will say the words so clear that everyone will love it and have to buy it!" Lee said to himself, leaving Neji and Suicha speechless.

"Well… the green kid can advertise for his green suit, and you my friend, you can advertise your… well… those things dangling down from your head." Suicha told them.

"Yes! I will defeat you with this one, Neji, for I already had my words thought before ever coming here of what I was going to say on this very day!" Lee smiled.

"Hmph. It is futile… you will win. I find it quite embarrassing." Neji said softly.

"Rock Lee, you are now on… and… action!" Suicha yelled.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee. I am a ninja from Konoha village. I can move very swiftly, and have the best sensei in the universe, Mite Gai! (I hope you are watching, Gai sensei). How can I beat so many ninja and move that speedily you ask? Easy! With this spandex suit I can do almost anything! I can become more flexible, I can run pretty fast, I can give much more powerful punches! The good part of buying this suit at your nearest Wal-Mart, or Target, or where clothes are sold… YOU GET WEIGHTS TO GO WITH IT! WOW!" Lee rambled on and on, and then shouted towards the end.

"Perfect! And… cut! That was awfully terrible, Lee, but quite persuasive!" Suicha said.

Neji sighed, for he did not want to be there. He eyed Suicha evilly, and then walked over to position, trying to think of what he was going to advertise for, and afraid he was going to screw up big time.

"And… action!" Suicha cried out with laughter. Neji frowned, and then began his speech.

"I am Neji Hyuuga from the Village hidden amongst the leaves. I was last year's _top _rookie, and I am from the… Hyuuga branch and stuff. Life is futile, and your destiny can never change…"

Suicha stared at the cameraman with a frown and whispered, "Have any idea what he is trying to advertise for?"

"No, sorry Suicha, I just film. But maybe destiny, perhaps?" The guy said, and then continued filming.

"If you want to be an awesome ninja like… me, Neji Hyuuga, then I strongly suggest you pass the ninja academy and get a head band. If you want to be smart, then go to the ninja academy, where they do not feed you, but you get to sit there and be lectured on how to do things properly. Iruka Umino is an ok instructor, and I would never have became a ninja if it was not for him, so go to the ninja academy and be wise and then you can be a ninja like me, Neji Hyuuga. Thanks, and I will see you viewers around sometime maybe. Bye." Neji finished, and then walked off.

There was a pause of silence for the longest time, and then everyone stared at Neji. "And… cut." Suicha said, and then rolled her eyes and put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Neji, you had no change of tone in your voice, and I do not really have a clue of what you were trying to advertise for, but I really do not think the viewers will vote for you, sorry. I think Lee won this competition.: Suicha said. Neji grabbed her hand and shoved it aside. "Nobody touches me… just leave me alone." Neji growled, and then walked around the studio.

"Neji, that was an excellent advertisement! Gai sensei will be so proud!" Lee said.

"Ok, now I am confused. How do they finally determine the winner?" Neji asked.

"Suicha is going to put both of our advertisements on the television and after everyone sees it, she is going to have people mail her their votes, and then we can determine the official winner of the competition! I find it an awesome experience!" Lee smiled.

Neji frowned, and then stared at the background graphics, waiting for the results…

**_and ok, that is it for chapter two, in order to declare the winner this one is fun because the readers get to vote! the person with the most votes will win so plz comment with your honest opinion! Next time is Sasuke's and an unsuspected visitor lol hope you enjoyed _**


End file.
